A Narnian Mystery
by USMA2020
Summary: What starts out as an ordinary day holding court turns into something much more sinister. Can the kings and queens ward off the threat of evil? Rated K now but may go up to T by the end of the story.
1. Boring Day

Disclaimer: I don't own it, if I did I would be in Narnia, not here writing about it. And I couldn't post from Narnia, because last I checked, Narnia does not have internet. ;)

* * *

Edmund sat on his throne at Peter's side. He was quite sure that he would scream if this did not stop. If he had to hear one more case as silly as the ones that had been brought to them that day... He tried to refocus as the mouse and the cat resumed their stories. It appeared that the mouse felt threatened by the cat. Six and a half years ago, if someonehad had the nerve to tell him that he and Peter would be sitting as judges over such a case. A year ago, itwould have seemed ridiculous to even think that he and Peter could be as close as they were, let alone sitting on thrones judging cases between talking animals.

He looked at the mouse who was currently talking. Her name was Lady Jinnik. It seemed that she had quite a case, considering that she was showing them her scratches. Apparently acat had attacked her, andshe had only gotten away because the cat had gotten sick from drinking sour milk. This brought them to the cat's side of the story. The cat, whose name was Mary,claimed that she had been druggedby a rat and that she attacked the mouse ONLY because she was hallucinating due to the 'poison in her milk'. Edmund fought the urge to roll his eyes. Surely this could be settled between the two of them. It appeared obvious to him. The mouse had simply been scratched by something and the cat had drunksour milk. Why did they need to complicate it so much?

"So, Lady Mary," Peter began, "What leads you to believe that you were poisoned and that it was not simply sour milk?"

Edmund chimed in, "Where did you get the milk? Is it possible that it was simply bad?"

Lady Mary looked astonished. "Surely your majesties are not siding against me already?"

Edmund was the first to speak up in denial of her claim, "No, Lady Mary, we are just trying to consider all possibilities."

Lady Mary did not answer, except witha nod of the head. She looked a tiny bit embarrassed at accusing her kings. After a moment she realized that they had asked her a question. "Oh, pardon me your majesties. I momentarily forgot the question. The milk had an odd taste to it from the start. I did not think much about it at the time,however, as I had a cold. I got the milk from my usual supplier, an old bull, whois a friend of mine. His name is Gornad, if you care to question him. I do not see how it could be bad, considering I drank it not an hour after buying it."

"Well," Edmund began, "If you noticed something odd, why would you not have checked into it, before drinking any more?I know you said that you had a cold, but you did notice something. Besides, how do you know that the cold was not a mere cold, but ratherwhat made you sick?"

Peter smiled slightly as he listened to his younger brother question the Good Cat. He could not believe the drastic changes he had seen in his younger brother over the past ten months. At eleven, Edmundwas three years younger than Peter. Peter knew that Edmund's experiences since coming to Narniahad been life changing; butthere were days that Edmund seemed so much like an adult that it scared Peter, and now was one of those times. He was proud of the changes in his little brother, but still... He jarred himself back into the real world in time to see Edmund grimace in conjunction with a statement made by Lady Jinnik. If Peter had not known his little brother so well, he would have thought that Edmund was taking the case far tooseriously. But behind that grimace, Peter had seen the slight smirk, that was hiding a fit of laughter at the predicament. That eased Peter's mind some about the way Edmund was acting.

* * *

Please read and review. I would love to know what you think.

Ashleigh


	2. The Beginnings of a Mystery

Disclaimer: I (Ashleigh) do not own Narnia. If I did I would be there not here writing about it. And I couldn't write about it and post it here because Narnia does not have internet. (Although it would be fun if it did there are some people I would love to talk too.)

"Next," Peter said tiredly, two hours later.

"Your Magesties," the squirrel said breathlessly.

Peter and Edmund had thought they were done before this Squirrel had come bursting through the doors (as well as a foot and a half tall Squirrel can come bursting through a door).

"Yes?" Edmund said in a short tone of voice. Although curiosity showed through, his exhaustion was far more evident.

"I have important information for you. I have seen something that could endanger Your Majestied. I felt that it was urgent to inform you of this matter immediately."

"Good Squirrel, are you sure that it is that serious?" Peter was trying to decide whether he should be worried or whether this was simply another 'informer' that had gotten his facts wrong. As an afterthought Peter added, "And what is your name, Good Squirrel?"

"I am sure it is as urgent as I say Your Majesties. And my name is Rufskin." He paused before he said, "Do I have Your Majesties permission to continue?"

"Yes, yes," Peter said, becoming sure that this was not being blown out of proportion.

"Of course," Edmund answered. Edmund, by far the most interested in these things out of the four royals, was extremely intrigued by the Squirrel's explanation.

"Well you see, I was up in a tree, not a Dryad of course, I only climb up those when they invite me to. So I was up in a tree when I saw these two men talking. I knew that there were quite a few humans in Narnia ever since we defeated the White witch four years ago, but I knew these two humans were different. You see, they were speaking in a really funny way."

Peter cut in, "Do you mean they had foreign accents? Or were they speaking a different language?"

"They had a foreign accent, Your High Majesty. It sounded familiar, like one that I had heard before, perhaps Calormene."

"What did they look like?" Edmund questioned Rufskin.

"I could not tell, Your Majesty. I could only see the back of them, but I did hear them complaining about it being to cold, and it is only October. Because of that I assumed that they were probably from one of the southern countries."

"That seems reasonable," Peter mused, with a questioning look at the Squirrel. "But do tell us, what was suspicious about them. Yes they appear to be from a long ways away, considering how far we are from the border, but some do travel here."

"They were talking of something that was not just suspicious. It was downright atrocious." He stopped here, looking quite afraid as he thought back to the words he had overheard the two foreigners speak. "They said that they were waiting on 'the others.' I do not know who that is, but the rest of what they said was even worse. It sounded like they were waiting on an army to draw closer. If they succed with their plan, it would endanger not only Your Majesties, but the entire Kingdom of Narnia."

Peter and Edmund were becoming more worried by the second. Every sentence seemed to bring more bad news.

After a long pause Peter prodded the Squirrel to continue, "Do tell. If it is such a threat to our great Narnia, then we need to know, so that we can prepare for whatever it is."

Cautiously, Rufskin spoke, "Your Majesties, I did not hear all of it. They only spoke in front of me, because they heard a ruffling in the trees and when they saw that I was a Squirrel, I believe they thought that I was a dumb animal, not a talking one. Those foreigners do not know the difference. Therefore I was able to spy on them and get this information. Their plan, is one to assasinate Your Majesties. Then they and 'the others' intend to invade and take over Narnia."

A/N: Please read & review. I would love to know what you think about this, or if there is anything that you would like to see in this. Also, I will update regardless of reviews, but they do inspire me to keep writing.

Okay so once I got rolling with this, it was pretty easy. I was going for five hours, 100 words an hour, just off and on. But when I got on here the second time, I just started going and in under ten minutes I wrote almost 500 words. I apologize for the cliff hanger, but I do not have an extremely busy day tomorrow, so I think I will be able to update by Sunday. But, there is a good chance that if I have time to just sit down and write, even for just an hour, chances are good that it could come out long before then. Like I said, I would love to hear what you think or if you have any ideas.

A/N 2: If you did not notice, Scars is now complete. I am going to be working on another story soon. My plan is to work on it while I am writing this. Then when I start posting it, updates will not be so far apart.

I hoped you liked it.

May The Lion Be With You and His Blessings Upon You,  
Ashleigh 


	3. Questions

Disclaimer: I (Ashleigh) do not own Narnia. If I did I would be there not here writing about it. And I couldn't write about it and post it here because Narnia does not have internet. (Although it would be fun if it did there are some people I would love to talk too.)

The two kings felt their hearts leap into their throats at this exclamation from Rufskin. Both kings just sat on their thrones trying to wrap their minds around what they had been told. Finally after a moment of silence Peter managed to speak up (Edmund still appeared to be in shock), and although Peter's voice sounded strained he said, "Do you know anything else? Also, where are these foreigners, who are trying to harm my family and our country?" Peter's voice had gone from strained to outraged. After a moment he continued, "Rufskin, Good Squirrel, please know that my anger is not at you. I just want to get my hands on those who have the nerve to dare attempt to attack my family and my country."

"That is quite understandable, Your Majesty. And as a Narnian, and one of Your Majesty's subjects, it is not my place to question what you do. We all know Your Majesty's character, and that you would never harm anyone without due reason. Pardon me, if I have spoken out of turn." The Squirrel was quite impressed with 'his' kings (and his queens, however they were hosting an afternoon tea with the wives of several visiting diplomats from Archenland) and it was obvious in the way he spoke to them. It was also apparent to anyone who listened to him, that he had a deep respect and love for the four kings and queens.

Edmund had finally managed to stop staring in shock and was now buried deep in his own thoughts. After a moment he stood and began to pace, completely forgetting where he was and who was there.

This caught Peter's attention as well as Rufskin's. Rufskin started to interrupt Edmund to check on him, but Peter stopped the Squirrel. "He is thinking. It is best that he not be disturbed, he may have some ideas."

"I apologize, Your High Majesty. I see what you mean, and I had no intentions of disturbing His Majesty."

"No need to apologize, Good Rufskin."

After several minutes Edmund seemed to realize where he was, and that he was no longer sitting on his throne, but that he was, in fact pacing the throne room, when he and Peter were supposed to be holding court there. "Sorry," he said sheepishly as he walked quickly back to his throne. "I just got to thinking."

"Did you have any ideas about who exactly they are, what they have against us and Narnia, or how we can stop them from carrying out their plan?" Peter said. His voice carried a worried tone that matched the look that he currently wore on his face.

"Well, I am not exactly sure. But we have never been on the best terms with Calormen. And they are the only country that we don't have a peace treaty with. So, it does seem fairly likely that they are Calormene." Edmund sighed as he said these words. He obviously had not come up with a solution, even if he had more than likely defined the problem.

Peter nodded slowly, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Well, that does seem to make sense. The only thing I am worried about is this: if they were planning an attack don't you think that they would be a little more tactful? They know that they are the only country that we are not on good terms with them. Would they be so obvious as to just march in here like that? Of course, if it is anyone else then we have to recognize one of three possibilities. One is that one of the countries that we have a peace treaty with is breaking that treaty. Considering our fragile relationship with several countries, that is our most like possibility if it is not Calormen. Two, an army has arisen in Narnia, or one of her islands, and it would probably have to be one of her southern islands, because they do not look at all like the Narnians on the main land, if these two are anything to go by. Or three, perhaps the most farfetched of the three, there is a country we do not know about. Of course this would be a bit more realistic if there is a group of people who have broken away from there own country. Not anywhere near here, perhaps some where across the ocean, therefore the news might not have gotten here yet. Although we must recognize these possibilities, I prefer to think that it is Calormen. After the White Witch we really do not need another war on our hands, just a few years removed from that."

Edmund nodded and said, "Yes, that is a possibility."

Then turning to Rufskin he said, "Is there anything else of importance they might have said?"

"No Your Majesty, nothing I can think of."

"They said nothing else that could even possibly be related to this?"

"Well, there was one thing. I do not even know if they were referring to this or not, but they did say one other thing." After an affirming nod from Peter, Rufskin continued, "They said that they were going to meet at the stream when they got 'there'. I do not know where they were talking about, and they may have been talking about something else, maybe where they were going to meet after going to look for food or anything, but I am not sure. That was one of the first things that I heard them say."

"Where exactly were they?" Peter asked, contemplating the situation. "If there as a stream nearby, then that might explain it."

"But," Edmund interjected, "there are some flaws in that theory. If they were going to look for food and had just passed a stream, or had spotted one, they would have said when we get back there. And, if they had not spotted it yet, then how would they know where the stream was. Unless of course, all of this was perfectly planned and mapped out, long before they started. If they truly are foreigners then that is the only way they would know where any stream was. Most foreigners don't even know where our major lakes and rivers are, let alone our streams."

Edmund would have continued his speech, explaining why Peter's theory was wrong, and that this new piece of information was of importance, but he was cut off when General Oreius burst through the doors.

"Your Majesties," General Oreius practically shouted, breathlessly. "There are two men here to see you. They appear to be foreign. They wish to speak with you and if the way they are talking and acting signifies anything, it appears to be urgent. They say they are from Calormen, and that the message they bring may mean life or death to you, and many others here in Narnia."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: So how did you like it? I have been working on it for a few days and it seems to be coming along pretty well. Please review and tell me what you think. While I will post regardless of reviews they do inspire me to write more. So in all honesty, the more reviews I get the quicker the updates will come.

As for updates, I cannot tell you exactly how long the next chapter will take me. I can tell you however that it will be up by Sunday night 8/19/12 at the latest. It may be up Tuesday or it may take until then, as I am about to start another story too, although I will not be posting it as of yet. As you have probably noticed the chapters are getting longer, little by little, so for that reason they will take longer too.

Let me know if you have any questions, suggestions or requests about this or another story. I will do my best.

May The Lion Be With You and His Blessings Upon You,  
Ashleigh

A/N 2: This is a reply to 1monster2's review. You said that you liked the story so far. You also seemed concerned that I would abandon this story. I will admit it did take me a little while to get going with it, as I was finishing another Narnia fanfic, but now that I am going with it, I can promise at least one chapter a week. 


	4. Who Are They?

Disclaimer: I (Ashleigh) do not own Narnia. If I did I would be there not here writing about it. And I couldn't write about it and post it here because Narnia does not have internet. (Although it would be fun if it did there are some people I would love to talk too.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Send them in," Peter said calmly, but the look on his face betrayed him.

Edmund glanced nervously at Peter before saying, "Rufskin, perhaps you should leave. It is best that they do not know that we know anything. It is safer for everyone that way. If they really are who we think they are, the fact that you overheard them, could put you in a great deal of danger."

Peter nodded, affirming what Edmund had said. Then Peter continued Edmund's reasoning, "King Edmund is right, Rufskin. If they really do have a plot against Narnia, as it appears, and they find out that you have done something to hinder their plan, by telling us, they could get very angry with you. You are not a diplomat, and they are sure to question if their message is as important as it seems. Therefore, there would be no other reason, ordinarily, for you to be here."

"Of course, Your Majesties. Thank you for trying to ensure my safety," Rukskin replied understandingly.

Peter turned to one of the servants, a Faun named Mintin, "Mintin, could you please see this Good Squirrel to a room, and see to it that he has what he needs?"

"Yes Your Majesty," the Faun replied. Mintin knew what a great service Rufskin had done for Narnia, as he had been listening. Knowing this, he was not only glad for the opportunity to help, but he intended to thank the Good Squirrel, also.

A moment after they left, Oreius entered with two men. They appeared to be Calormenes but neither king was sure. Although they said they were, if they were really planning an attack on Narnia, surely they would not just walk in and announce who they were, right before they attacked.

As the two men approached Peter and Edmund both assumed kingly expressions, and acted as such.

Neither man bowed, although proper ettiquette requested that you bow regardless of whether or not you were from the country of the royals you were approaching. That alone seemed suspicious, and Peter and Edmund shared a cautious glance at each other for this. "Your Majesties," the older one spoke. One of them appeared to be in his late thirties, the other in his early twenties. "We have come to tell you that there is an attack planned on Narnia, by Calormen."

Edmund and Peter glanced at each other in shock. Were these two Calormenes, actually being brazen enough to just walk in and state that their country was about to attack Narnia, and that there was nothing they could do about it? That was so unbelievable that it was almost ridiculous. What did they hope to accomplish? To scare them into making a rash decisions. That had happened once before, but it had been so badly planned that nothing came of it. Besides, Calormen should know that that had never worked before and it would never work in the future, at least not while they were ruling. Peter and Edmund almost wanted to laugh.

"Your Majesties, we are not a part of it. You see..."

Peter cut him off. "First of all, you have not even told us your names. Yet you have been overheard talking about an assasination plot, you know quite a bit about this plan, and you just came in here and announced that Narnia is about to be attacked by Calormen. Now I may not know your names, and I am not even sure that I know where you are from, and forgive me for this if I am wrong, but something seems just a little bit suspicious about that."

"My brother is right. You have not even bothered to tell us your names. How do we know that you are not just trying to get inside our defenses so that you can attack us?" Edmund's voice was calm, but he sounded shocked, and rightly so, at the audacity of the foreigners.

"Your Majesties, forgive us for not telling you about ourselves. It is just that, with the urgency of our message I am afraid that we completely forgot ourselves," the younger said haltingly, as he looked nervously at the two kings. "My name is Jamen, and this is my uncle, Naten. We are from Calormen, but Aslan has sent us to inform you of what is going on in Calormen, and what they are planning. We are aware that Your Majesties have no reason to trust us, but please Your Majesties, in the Name of Aslan believe us."

Peter glanced at Edmund, not sure what to say next. On one hand they could just be using that, but on the other perhaps Aslan really had sent them. What he really wanted to do was go have a talk with his brother, in private, and see what Edmund's thoughts were. He could tell that his brother did not really know what to think yet, but maybe if they could get away, they would be able to figure out something together. In the mean time, before they did anything, or made any decisions, Peter realized that he needed to hear more from Jamen and Naten. Finally he said, "Well, would you tell us in more detail exactly what Calormen has planned."

Edmund continued for Peter, "Yes, please do. And you may get up, if you please." He said the latter part with a meaningful glance at Peter.

It was with this, that Peter came to the realization that Naten and Jamen had at some point bowed, and were still down on the ground. He felt his face growing warm with embarrasment as he realized what he had done. "Forgive me for not telling you to do so. I was a bit preoccupied with this whole situation. My sincerest apologies, Naten, Jamen. I am afraid that when I am in the middle of something as serious as this, common courtesy simply slips my mind." Peter stumbled over his words in a way very unbefitting for a king. All he could think about was how stupid he had been. That had never happened before, and now in front of two men, that were very possibly sent by Aslan to warn them. How could he have been so stupid?

"Your Majesties, we have been made aware that Calormen has an entire army not fifty miles away from your border. They are planning to take over Narnia, and to make it a province of Calormen," Naten said with a sigh.

A/N: What did you think? It took some work to get it done so quick, but I did. Please review and let me know what you thought. The reviews encourage me to write. The reason this update came as soon as it did was because I was asked to please update. I started the next night, even though I was planning on taking a night off and I promised it would be up tonight. It probably wouldn't have been up until Friday otherwise.

A/N 2: I can't guarantee that the updates will continue to come this fast. I am starting high school, as well as a lot of campaign work for government. But, I do promise to have an update by next Wednesday, hopefully sooner.

A/N 3: If you haven't already, please check out Snowboarding At The Top on FictionPress. There is a link on my profile.

A/N 4: Let me know if you have any questions, requests, or suggestions. You can leave them in a review or PM me. Or even if you just want to talk. If you have any questions about my faith, let me know, as I would love the oppurtunity to talk to you, so PLEASE feel free to contact me.

God Bless You,

Ashleigh 


	5. Making Plans

Disclaimer: I (Ashleigh) do not own Narnia. If I did I would be there not here writing about it. And I couldn't write about it and post it here because Narnia does not have internet. (Although it would be fun if it did there are some people I would love to talk too.)

Peter jumped to his feet. "I swear if they try that I'll..."

Edmund, who was by this time also standing, cut him off, "not if I get to them first. When I get my hand on that stupid Tisroc..."

"May he NOT live forever," Peter said, temper flaring.

Peter was the first to realize exactly how little control, ettiquette, and diplomacy they were showing, sat down and said quietly, "uh Ed..." He trailed off. He had messed up at every turn with these two men, they both had. If they had not made a bad impression by now, there was no way to do so. "Great," he thought to himself. "They could not have done worse had they tried to make a bad impression. What were they going to do now?"

Edmund still was not aware of how badly he was acting. He was to busy quickly pacing up and down, across the throne room. It was a few moments before he realized what he was doing, and then it was only because he heard Peter apologizing to Naten and Jamen.

"Naten, Jamen, once again my sincerest apologies. I do not mean to make excuses but I am afraid that this really has caught us off guard. As I said, that is no excuse for our behavior, but please do understand. I am very sorry, and I hope that you will forgive us, for our rude behavior." Peter's face was beet red at this point, and all he wanted to do was go back to the beginning of the day and start over.

By this time, Edmund had reached his throne and was now sitting on it. "Yes, please forgive us, Naten, Jamen. Our behavior has been inexcusable. My sincerest apologies." Edmund was glad that Susan and Lucy were not there. They would be far more embarrassed than either Peter or Edmund. And that was saying a lot, considering that both kings now wore matching expressions and looked as if they wanted to be anywhere except in that throne room with those two men.

"That is completely understandable, Your Majesties. This must be a lot to take in. Your day starts out normal, and then you find out that there is a plan to invade your country and that you will probably have to go to war." Naten was gracious and understanding towards the two kings, which they were grateful for.

"There is no need to apologize, Your Majesties, my uncle was right. There is need for you to feel bad. Please, don't feel bad about it." Jamen was as understanding, if not more so than his uncle.

"We were wrong, but thank you for being so understanding." Peter was a bit more relieved, but still felt embarrassed, as did Edmund.

An hour later Peter and Edmund were with General Oreius in the war planning room. They now knew that the Calormenes intended to enter Narnia near the Great Bansey River. It stretched more than a mile into Calormene. They could start marching their own army there. They would be able to get there before the Calormenes and the Narnian army could meet the Calormene army OUTSIDE of Narnia. If they were able to meet them in Calormene, when the Calormenes were not expecting it, not only would they have the advantage, but perhaps they could attack in the night and be completely unexpected. Afterall, they wouldn't be on Narnian soil, and the Calormenes wouldn't have time to prepare even if they knew the Narnians were after them. They were expecting it to be easy, but at this point the two kings as well as several Narnian officers, including General Oreius were all hoping that perhaps the Calormenes would be so confident that they would get lazy and not send out scouts. There were many Calormenes that had been to Narnia before and there were maps so it was entirely possible that they woudn't. If they did not then the Calormenes would definitely be surprised and therefore unprepared. The plan was a sly one, but it was by far the best. Yes, it would work out quite nicely if it could be executed as planned.

A/N: So what did you think? I know it is shorter, but I got in the mood to write and had plenty of inspiration. I saw a good point for the end of the chapter, so here it is. Please review, it inspires me to write and it makes me happy. :) Constructive criticism accepted and appreciated.

A/N 2: If you haven't checked out my new story Sharp Enough To Feel, please do. I would love to know what you think.

A/N 3: I have a new poll! Would you rather have shorter chapters (like this or a little longer) more often, or longer ones less often? This question goes for Sharp Enough To Feel and A Narnian Mystery, as well as other stories I may write in the future.

God Bless You,  
Ashleigh 


	6. Another Narnian Monarch to Battle?

Disclaimer: I (Ashleigh) do not own Narnia. If I did I would be there not here writing about it. And I couldn't write about it and post it here because Narnia does not have internet. (Although it would be fun if it did there are some people I would love to talk too.)

Two days later Peter, Edmund, and most of the Narnian army were preparing to leave and head for Calormen and the battle the next day. Leaving sooner would ensure that the battle happened outside of Narnia. The further they kept in from Narnia, the safer their subjects would be.

Peter and Edmund smiled at their sisters as they got ready to leave. They both took a few minutes to talk to them.

Peter looked quietly at Lucy, "Sweetheart, don't worry about anything, we will be back before you know it. It will be okay." He brushed the tears off of his little sister's face.

Before he could say anything else Lucy had flung herself into Peter's arms sobbing and saying, "Oh Peter please be careful. I don't want you to get hurt. And please take care of Edmund. And, oh Peter please come back safe." She dissolved into sobs with this. A few moments later with Peter's help she had calmed herself down enough to add, "Oh Peter is there not any way you and Edmund can stay here? What if you get hurt? Or what if?" She didn't continue this time.

A moment later Edmund came over and wrapped his arms around his little sister. "Hush now Lucy. It will be okay. It always does turn out alright, doesn't it? Don't worry about us. We will be back together before you know it and everything will be okay. Please don't be so upset. It's going to be okay."

A moment later Lucy had ripped herself apart from her two older brothers and was running towards the training field at Cair Paravel. Peter and Edmund exchanged a worried glance before turning to Susan. "Susan, we don't want you to worry about us either. I hope we won't be gone more than about a month at the longest, but please try to do your best to keep things running. Even with this going on we will still have visiting diplomats. When you get a response from King Lune about the soldiers he is sending, or if they just come send them to us. You know where we are, and if it is really important you will probably be able to send a message. Try to keep Lucy as calm as you can too. I know it won't be easy, but please try your best. I am sure that we will be back soon." With that Peter leaned down and gave Susan a kiss on the cheek.

Edmund smiled and continued Peter's lecture, "Su, Peter's right you know. We will be back in no time. In the mean time try not to worry too much. I love you." He too, leaned down to kiss his sister on the cheek.

There was nothing left to do. They were about to leave when Lucy came running back from the training field area. All were shocked at what they saw their youngest queen wearing, especially when it became obvious what she intended to do.

A/N: Please read and review. I would love to know what you think. This is not a bribe, I update regardless of reviews, but they do encourage me to keep writing, especially with my schedule right now. I know it was short, but I am hoping to update again Saturday after I update Sharp Enough To Feel. I really can't guarantee updates any more often than once a week. I haven't even started all of my extra curriculur activities and I was already rushing to get everything done this week.

A/N 2: Please check out the other story that I am working on, Sharp Enough To Feel. Right now it doesn't have much of the Pevensies in it, but it should in the next chapter which will be out either in the next couple of hours, or tomorrow night.

New Poll: It really is up this time, so please vote and let me know what you think. 


	7. To Go or Not To Go

Disclaimer: I (Ashleigh) do not own Narnia. If I did I would be there not here writing about it. And I couldn't write about it and post it here because Narnia does not have internet. (Although it would be fun if it did there are some people I would love to talk too.)

"Lucy!" Peter exclaimed. "What on earth do you think you are doing? Why..."

Before Peter could finish his sentence Edmund had interrupted him. "Why are you wearing that? If you think you are going with us you are crazy. So you might as well just go and..."

This time Peter cut Edmund off. The shock had worn off and in its place was worry and frustration. "So, as I believe Edmund was going to say, you might as well just go take off that battle armor. You are not going with us and that is final. I love you to much to let you go and get hurt. You don't have to go, we do."

Edmund picked up here, "Lucy, it's not that we don't want you with us. It is just that battle is a very dangerous thing, and it is no place for you. We wouldn't want you to get hurt. That is why we are saying that you can't go. Please understand that."

"Oh, so I suppose it is not dangerous for you?" Lucy stamped her foot, anger showing in her eyes. "I am going and that is final. If you don't let me go I will simply follow you or sneak along. You can't keep me from going with you to make sure that you are okay." Her eyes shone with tears as she continued, "What if you get hurt. I want to be there to take care of you." Her voice was quieter and there was no anger left in her eyes. The only thing left was the love for her brothers and the fear that something would happen to one of them and there would be nothing that she could do about it. "Peter... Edmund... Please? Let me go with you." She may have been a queen, but at that moment she only appeared to be one thing; a girl worried about her brothers and determined to make sure that they stayed sage. So when she looked at her two older brothers, she put on a puppy dog face and added, "Please..."

Peter and Edmund looked at each other nervously. Kings they may be, but when their baby sister started that, they seldom turned her down. Peter pulled Edmund aside for a moment, trying not to flinch under his youngest sibling's intense gaze. "Maybe if we kept her at the back..."

Edmund simply shrugged, "You know why we try to keep her out of battle. It IS dangerous. But maybe you are right. If we keep her towars the back it wouldn't be too bad. Then maybe she would stop being so upset about being left behind."

Peter nodded, as he tried to harden himself against Lucy's desperate pleas to go. "BUT, it is still extremely dangerous, even if we do manage to keep her in the back. There is no guarantee that she would not slip away and go to the front, even if we have some of our men who are stationed around her watching her. You know how she is. Besides she could probably bribe her way out of staying where she is supposed to be."

Edmund nodded, seeing his brother's train of thought, now that he was not looking at his little sister. "Yeah, and what if they sneak up behind us and attack from the back. Then it would be as if she was being kept at the front instead of the back. I would never forgive myself if something happened to her. We have to keep her home, that is all there is to it. She is too young to be on a battefield."

Peter nodded, of course they couldn't let her go. She was far to young and vulnerable. They were seasoned warriors, Lucy was not. Turning to Lucy, he smiled softly at her. "LuLu, I know you want to go, but we just can't let you. You are only fifteen. That is far to be young for you to be going into battle. The only reason I am doing this is because I love you and I want to protect you. Please try to understand that. I am not trying to hurt you. I know you want to go with us, but you just can't."

Unfortunately for Peter and Edmund they had managed to forget quite a few important points and Lucy knew it. In their worry for her, they had forgotten that she too knew how to fight well, and they had been two and five years younger than Lucy in there first battle. As she realized her brother's mistake, Lucy decided that those points could very well win her case with her brothers. Of course when they got stubborn, and when they both agreed on something such as this it was almost impossible to get them to change their minds. No, Lucy thought to herself. She had to quit thinking like that. If anyone could get them to change their minds she could. "But Peter, Edmund there are a couple of thing that you appear to be forgetting. Peter you were thirteen, two years younger than I am in your first battle. And Edmund, you were ten, FIVE years younger than me in your first. You had never fought before. I have. You know that. I have been with you on several occasions, such as during skirmishes in the north, and those kinds of things. I know how to fight very well. Remember, I have been training with you for TWO YEARS! You had a couple of days of training before your first battle. Come on, please let me go. I will be okay. Nothing bad is going to happen."

Peter and Edmund glanced at each other in bewilderment. It had never occured to them that Lucy would bring all of that up. They hadn't even thought about it themselves, let alone this possibility. Now they found themselves at an impasse. "Well Lucy," Peter began, but he found himself at a loss for words.

Edmund saved him and picked up for him, "Well, you see that was different."

Lucy crossed her arms across her chest, and shook her head scoldingly at her two older brothers and there ridiculous tactics, "And, please Brother Dear, do tell me how it is different. And if you dare say that it is different because I am a girl... I know that is what you are both thinking, but I don't suggest you try voicing your opinions. They will do you know good when it comes to me, Brother Dears." Lucy was not sure whether to laugh or cry at this point. She was so worried about her brothers. But the way they were acting over the whole predicament was, well to be honest, it was rather ridiculous. Peter and Edmund were two of the best diplomats in the world, yet she had them both at a loss for words. And over their own foolish mistakes. If Lucy were to be honest, she would have to admit that she rather enjoying watching her brothers try to figure out what to tell her and what excuses they could use to prevent her from going. Let them think up excuses. I am going and that is that, she thought to herself.

Peter finally gained the presence of mind to begin speaking. "No, that was the farthest thing from our minds. At least it was the farthest thing from my mind. And I am sure that it was the same with Edmund. Isn't that correct, Edmund. That wasn't what you were thinking at all, was it?"

"Right," Edmund muttered, resigning himself to the realization that his baby sister had out talked him.

In truth, neither of them had been thinking of that. They had simply been thinking of Lucy's safety. "Well Lucy," Peter said cautiously. "There is one big difference and it isn't that. We had to do it. There was no way out. You don't have to do that."

Lucy wasn't buying into their poorly made up excuses. "And there is another thing that the two of you have neglected to realize in you discussion about why I cannot and should not go with you. You said, 'what if they attack us from the back? Then Lucy will be basically in the same place as if she was on the front lines.' There is a little something you forgot about in that statement. Well, actually two very obvious things. One is that we are planning on marching head on towards them. Don't you think it would be a bit hard for them to sneak an entire army around us when we are marching towards them, head on? And another thing, we ARE sneaking up on them you know. Chances are good that they won't know that we are coming after them and that we know about there plot until we attack them. Not to mention the fact that even if they were to find out, it would be extrememly hard for them to get much changed in the amount of time they would have between the time their scouts tell them, and the time we get there. And that is IF I repeat IF they even bother to send out scouts. Then, as you said, I would probably be fairly safe on the back lines. Now with the remote chance of either happening the chances of both happening are so unbelievable that they are almost comical. Now, if you aren't going to let me go now, then you are simply being your stupidly stubborn selves, that cannot be reasoned with. So, I won't argue anymore. If you haven't figured out that it is okay for me to go by now, then I expect you never will." Lucy glared at her two older brothers. "Go on, make your decision. Are you going to be reasonable and let me go. Or, are you going to be completely and totally unreasonable, and refuse to let me, even though I have made it perfectly clear to you that not only can I take care of myself, but I am also completely capable of doing as I am told and staying in the back where you have told me to stay. Make your decision, Brothers-Mine. Besides that, I love Narnia too. She is my country too. Remember, I was the first one to come here and I have loved it ever since. Can't you believe that I want to go, not just to make sure that you two stay safe, not just to prove I can fight too, although those are a couple of good reasons, especially the first one. But those aren't the foremost reason for me to want to go with you. I love Narnia, and I want to protect her.

Peter and Edmund looked at each other in shock, both wondering when their youngest sister had become such a good debater. They no longer had anything that they could use as a good reason to keep her home except for their own worries for her.

Susan was glancing worriedly between her two brothers and her baby sister. The thought of her youngest sister going off to fight alongside their brothers was one that had scared her for many years. From the first time she had seen Lucy with a weapon not long after the entered Narnia, she had realized that one day Lucy too would go fight for their country. But she had always put it off, saying that Peter and Edmund wouldn't let her and/or that Lucy was too young. But now Susan was seeing that Lucy was, in fact, ready to go. And all though it pained her to see it, she was proud of Lucy. The only thing that she had felt when she had seen the fire in Lucy's eyes and heard the emotion in her younger sister's voice as she spoke of wanting to fight for the country she loved. Now, although it pained her to say it, she was finally able to consent to her youngest sister going, no matter how much it hurt her. Lucy was ready and there was nothing Susan could do about it. Finally Susan managed to get the lump out of her throat enough to speak. "Peter, Edmund, if Lucy really wants to go, and you promise to do your best to make sure that she stays safe, and if she promises to be careful, I guess I can agree to it." The tears in Susan's eyes were barely contained as she let Lucy hug her tightly, as she whispered her thanks.

Lucy really was grateful to her older sister for speaking up for her. She just hoped that her older brothers would see reason and let her go. It wasn't that she really wanted to go to battle, it was just that she loved Narnia so much. All she wanted was to be able to protect her country. And her family, too. She absolutely hated the thought of her brothers out there fighting when she couldn't be with them. She hated it anyway, but something about being there, and knowing that if they got hurt she could take care of them made it so much better.

After exchanging a final glance with Edmund, Peter managed to speak, although his voice seemed extremely strained, "Lucy, you have presented quite a few good points. As much as I hate to admit it, and as much as Edmund and I dpn't want to let you go out there and risk getting hurt, we have to admit that you are right. You can go."

A/N: Please read and review. I would love to know what you think. This is not a bribe, I update regardless of reviews, but they do encourage me to keep writing, especially with my schedule right now. I know it was short, but I am hoping to update again Saturday after I update Sharp Enough To Feel. I really can't guarantee updates any more often than once a week. I haven't even started all of my extra curriculur activities and I was already rushing to get everything done this week.

A/N 2: Please check out the other story that I am working on, Sharp Enough To Feel. Right now it doesn't have much of the Pevensies in it, but it should in the next chapter which will be out either in the next couple of hours, or tomorrow night.

New Poll: It really is up this time, so please vote and let me know what you Lucy ran towards them there was a collective gasp from all present.

A/N 3: Please check out my story on FictionPress. I would love to know what you think. It is actually a completed book, that I am hoping to have published someday, so I would love some feedback. 


	8. Crossing The Border

Disclaimer: I (Ashleigh) do not own Narnia. If I did I would be there not here writing about it. And I couldn't write about it and post it here because Narnia does not have internet. (Although it would be fun if it did there are some people I would love to talk too.)

Two days later, Peter, Edmund, Lucy, and most of the Narnian army were at the border of Narnia. They paused for a moment knowing that the second they crossed the border they would be in far more danger than they had been thus far. Lucy moved slightly closer to Peter and Edmund. She had wanted to go, but she was getting nervous now. She had never actually been into a full battle. She had been in smaller skirmishes, and the only other times she had tried to go, was against the Giants and Peter and Edmund had won out there and not allowed her to go. She was glad for that now. Even the good Giants sometimes frightened her a bit, and knowing just how scared she was now.

"Lucy?" Edmund asked tentatively.

Before he could say more, Peter had whirled around to check on his baby sister. "LuLu, is everything okay. If you don't want to do this we can let you go back. It isn't a problem. Nobody expects you to fight."

That did it for Lucy. She stomped her foot and made up her mind that nothing would frighten her away. She put a brave look on her face and said simply, "I am fine. I was just a bit nervous for a moment. It has been a while since I left Narnia." Peter and Edmund looked even more worried at these words but before either could say anything Lucy put up her hand and continued, "but no more than anyone else. I am fine."

Neither king seemed convinced, but they were moving again and there was no time for discussion. As they went in they didn't take time to stop and think. But even if they had, chances are good that they would have never imagined what would happen when they went into battle.

A/N: Please review and tell me what you thought. I apoligize for this being so short, but I have been stuck for several days. So, the next chapter will probably not be out for about a week.

A/N 2: If you haven't, please check out my story Sharp Enough To Feel. It will be updated next.

A/N 3: Please take a look at my FictionPress story and let me know what you think. 


End file.
